


City of Play

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dog Dick, DogDick Jade, F/F, Futa Jade, Futanari, GTS, GTS Jade, GTS Rose, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Jade, Giantess Rose, Giantess-Freeform, Growing, Macro/Micro, Other, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Rose decide to visit a city for some entertainment. However, it's just as boring there, and not very welcoming on top of that. Out of sheer boredom, Jade decides to use her powers to have some fun in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose/Jade Giantess Vore Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776223) by [regisScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio). 



Jade sighed as she and Rose walked through the hot city. Both girls were fanning themselves from the heat of all of the asphalt and concrete around them, and Jade was forced to brush her long hair out of her face several times. They had been walking like this for some time, looking for something interesting to do here, but so far, nothing had proven enticing to them.

"You know Rose, this place is really boring." Jade sighed, huffing slightly. It had been her friend's idea to come here in the first place. "And none of the people are very nice either!"

Rose rolled her eyes, unimpressed with Jade's complaining. "Well, I didn't expect things to turn out like this either. Why don't you just destroy the city if you hate it here so much." The blonde joked. Sweat was rolling down her neck slowly as they continued to walk, her shirt now slightly damp.

"Maybe I will." The girl huffed, once again brushing her long, black hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. Her shirt was just as damp, the back of her neck sweating profusely due to her long head of hair. "You know what?" She hummed, smiling now. "Why don't we destroy the city together?" She grinned, licking her lips. She could already taste what she had planned.

Rose just grinned, shaking her head. "I knew you'd suggest that. Hold on a second." She then quickly stepped into a pet shop they had just passed. Jade sighed in exasperation, once again wiping sweat off of her forehead. She tapped her foot as she continued to wait, her clothes clinging to her sticky, sweaty body. Finally, Rose returned carrying a metal dog bowl. Jade looked at it curiously, and was about to ask when Rose cut her off. "Just grow us."

Jade nodded, grinning widely now. And then her eyes began to glow green, and shortly after so did her entire body, and that of Rose, as well as the dog bowl she was carrying. Then suddenly they began to shoot up, skyrocketing in height. As they grew, their clothes began to tear, soon tearing and falling to pieces, leaving them both completely nude.

When they came to a halt a few minutes later, the buildings around them were destroyed, and people had begun to notice them, feeling in terror. "Are you ready to have some fun, Rose?" Jade asked excitedly, her tongue hanging out. She no longer felt nearly so hot, though she was still sweating. Her dog dick was now also standing at full mast, and the air began to smell of a strong musk. Many of the comparatively tiny citizens below covered their noses, gagging slightly at the odor.

"Yes, but you have some fun on your own first." Rose said, turning to go. As she did, her unrestrained breasts and ass started to jiggle. "I'll be back with a special surprise in just a bit, okay?" Jade nodded excitedly, watching as Rose walked away, breasts and ass swaying slightly.

"Well, I guess it's just me and all of these tiny little people... heehee." Jade giggled, looking around. First business, she decided, should be to take care of her raging boner. Looking around, she soon located a nearby skyscraper. She quickly walked over to it and cleared away the other buildings, smashing them aside. And then she tore the Skyscraper out of the ground, and the hundreds of people inside of it went with it.

And then she held it's bottom right at the tip of her dick. Then she began to press it down, her dick easily smashing the insides until it was fully inside of the skyscraper. That was when the giant dog dicked girl began to use the skyscraper as a cock sleeve, shaking it up and down along her massive member.

Jade soon began to pant, sweat running down from her brow as she continued to fuck the tall building. She enjoyed the feeling of the insides scraping against the sensitive cock skin, and knew that she wouldn't last that much longer.

Meanwhile, Rose was stomping through the city, scooping up handfuls of tiny people. Even as they squirmed in her grip, she didn't lose any, soon dropping them all into the metal dog bowl. Their numbers began to grow inside of the confinement. And due to the slickness of the metal, none of them were able to climb up and escape. When she decided that she had found enough, the girl wiped the sticky seat from her forehead once again, examining what she had caught.

She nodded, smiling thoughtfully. "I suppose that this should be more than enough." The blonde sighed, watching the tiny people. They continued to scramble and fight each other, trying to get out of their doomed fate. "Though I suppose that this dish could use a little bit of sauce." The giantess laughed, beginning to push aside buildings with her feet, clearing out a patch of rather flat ground.

Rose quickly set down the metal dog bowl in the center of the cleared patch. Then she squatted over it, spreading her legs nice and wide. Moments later her fingers, still slightly damp with sweat, were rubbing at the damp slit, teasing the blonde's labia. Soon her fingers slid into her wet tunnel, sliding in along her soft folds, her pussy feeling like it was grabbing onto her fingers.

As she continued to finger herself, she began to drip a mixture of sweat and pre-cum. These drops of the strange, odorous mixture slipped down, splashing onto the tiny people. This caught their attention, many falling to their knees coughing, and other staring up at the giant, sweaty woman above them.

Rose was panting as she grew closer to climax. Her fingers continued to dive in and out of her wet pussy. Before long after that, she orgasmed, gasping as her cum squirted out, coating most of the tiny contents of the dog bowl. Sighing happily, Rose stood back up, brushing her hand through her hair as she pushed it out of her eyes, effectively wiping the cum off of her fingers and into her hair.

As for Jade, she was now reaching her own climax, still shoving the skyscraper up and down over her gigantic dog dick as she moaned loudly. Only moments later she filled the building to overflowing with her thick, white cum. Panting, the black haired girl breathed in deeply, inhaling her own overwhelming musk, as she slowly slid the building off of herself.

The bottom of the building dripped droplets of cum and destroyed machinery onto Jade's as she set it aside. Her dick, now softening, was still coated in her gooey cum, mixed with the tiny squirming forms of survivors practically glued there. Jade licked her lips and brushed her sweat-dampened hair back behind her shoulders and out of her eyes again as she stood up. Seeing Rose walking back over to her, Jade waved, grinning happily.

The both of them had soon reached each other. But before Rose could even say anything, Jade sniffed the air and honed in on the dog bowl. It smelled strongly of Rose's scent, causing the partially dog girl to lick her lips. "Oh, Rose!! You made me a special dish!" Jade exclaimed excitedly. Rose just laughed, nodding. She then set the bowl on the ground, stepping just out of Jade's way. "Go ahead and enjoy. I prepared it especially for you, my friend."

Rose didn't have to wait long after that for Jade to dive in. The girl's face was down in the bowl, and her ass was in the air. As her tongue scooped up tiny, cum coated human after tiny, cum coated human, her silky black hair fell into the bowl, allowing some of the tiny morsels to grab onto them.

Rose just laughed as Jade gobbled them up one after the other, shaking her head. "You know, there's no real rush, Jade." The part-dog girl just ignored her, still gulping down the tiny morsels, her dog dick growing erect again already. The blonde girl noticed this, and once again shook her head. However, she decided to help her friend out.

She dropped down behind Jade and started to climb between Jade's legs. Noticing this, the dog girl spread her legs wider, allowing Rose to squirm her way in. And that was when the blonde got a good look at Jade's rather familiar dog dick, though now it was coated in cum and still-squirming tiny people.

"Well now, it would appear that someone went and had some fun while I was busy." Rose chuckled, reaching up and starting to stroke the shaft. She then pressed her lips against the tip, soon taking it in and beginning to suck even as the heavy musk invaded her nostrils. As she took in more of it, Rose realized that the already powerful taste was punctuated not only by the cum coating, but also by the squirming people, whom she did her best to suck off of the dick and swallow whole.

While she was receiving a blowjob from her friend, Jade finished her meal, half-sitting on her haunches. She continued to pant as she grabbed her hair, putting it into her mouth and starting to suck off the tiny, cum coated morsels that had been attempting to climb the silky locks. It didn't take her long to clean them all away, dooming the helpless people to their death in the dog girl's gut, which was beginning to bulge very slightly out due to the masses she had been gulping down.

Finally unable to bear it anymore, Jade howled out, climaxing in Rose's mouth and shooting her bitter, thick cum down the girl's accepting throat. The blonde complied and swallowed, gulping it down. When Jade was finally finished, Rose pushed her off, sitting up.

"Well, I should hope that that satisfied your need for entertainment." Rose said as she wiped off her cheek.

Jade nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!! It was really fun, Rose!" She then stood up, looking over the parts of the mostly-destroyed city that she could see. "You know..." The girl began, flipping her hair back behind her once again. "We should do this kind of stuff more often!"

Rose just shook her head, smiling. "Maybe we shall, Jade. Maybe we shall."


End file.
